A Single BloodRed Feather
by Glue Project
Summary: After one of the Yuugi-tachi is killed, the rest fall to shambles. And what happenes when everyone 'up there' realizes that the killed member is a 'different' kind of angel and is sent back to Earth?
1. Prologue

Okay, first of all, I am really nervous about this plot bunny. As in, _really_ nervous. But I still _really_ like it. This will probably the only fic (or chapter at least) that I actually beg/ask for reviews. (Hey, I'm a member now, I can find out how many of you even _looked_ at it. Cool, ne? I even have a kawaii pic of Seto and Jou in my profile. ;) ) This will most likely bee the only chapter that actually had a hint of gore in it. It's more hidden than anything else, so... Onward we proceed? It's short, and is a prologue of sorts.

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. If you do, I'll sic' Lucky on you!

**A Single Blood-Red Feather**

He lay twisted on the concret, eyes wide and unseeing. His face was contorted into a mask of pain, but amazing left unscared.

His sunlight-golden hair had been turned an auburn-brown, slicked disgustingly back against his head.

His body had been posed so that is was in an almost fetal-position, displaying the left side of his back for the world to see. Marked deeply on it was the outline of two wings, painted with thin red lines. The only imperfection to them was a slightly jagged mark in the middle of the left wings outline, and on the bottom. It gave the impression of a single, blood-red feather.

From shoulder to wrist on both arms, his name had been written with thicker red lines than even the red feather of his wings. On his right was 'JOUNOUCHI', spelled in all upper caps. On the left was 'KATSUYA', just the same. The right shoulder had been dislocated to properly display the artwork and readability of the name on his arms.

The way he had been posed hide the hole in his chest that had formed from the gunshot. It hadn't made it out the other side.

Any other marks that could have been made were blocked by the black sheet that was wrapped firmly around his waist.

Even as the police arrived and the paramedics shook their heads and covered him up with a sheet, two pairs of eyes gazed forlornly at the once golden figure that was sprawed out on the street.

* * *

Yeah. So...is the rating all right? Too much? Not enough? Hell, just leaving me a comment on how much you hated it will satisfy me with this one. So,please? Leave me something to work with, 'kay?

And I know I should be updating my other stories...but this one wouldn't leave me alone...(sighs)

Glue


	2. One

Okay, once again it's a short chapter. Right now, it's 11:20 at night, and I'm dead tired. Thanks much for the reviews—they helped much.

Review replies at bottom. There _might_ eventually be puppyshipping in here eventually...but we'll see how that works out. I think this is a wierd chapter...but then again, arn't the really important ones ususally are?

Time for bed now. (yawn)

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. If you do, I'll sic' Lucky on you!

**A Single Blood-Red Feather  
****Chapter One**

The ceremony was a sad little affair, boasting no calling hours before hand.

His friends had only been allowed to see his face when they said their goodbyes to his open casket.

And it was raining on the day of his funeral.

It hardly ever rained in Domino.

Ryou had made a comment that it was a sign that the angels were crying.

Given that he made the comment under his breath and in English, it wasn't much of a surprise that Seto and Mokuba were the only two that could hear him, and that Seto was the one out of the two to completely understand what the light-haired male had meant.

Before turning and walking away, Seto had agreed.

None of Yuugi-tachi could see the two angels that watched on, both with tears collecting at the corners of their eyes.

Just like no one saw the third angel in plan sight, mourning with the rain, knowing all the while that this wasn't the end.

* * *

Jou woke up while laying down on his stomach. He was a little sore through the shoulders, but overall felt no worse for wear. 

He pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, hissing a bit at the pain that flared through his shoulder blades. He felt heavy, as though he hadn't moved in years. Panting a bit and waiting for the pain to subside, he could dimly hear a nearby door open and admit a person in. He looked up.

An ageless face tilted slightly to one side was framed by dark gray hair, green eyes framed by small oval spectacles. "You're awake?"

Jou thought that was a tad bit of a given, but thought it would be too rude not to answer the inane question. Giving a shakily smile still laced with pain, he said, "No, I'm still dead asleep."

The other man just chuckled. "They told me you were a joker..." His mirth abating, his face turned solemn. "My name is Gabriel. You have been in a very serious ... accident ... and, as you yourself have seen, just woken up from it." Seeing Jou open his mouth to ask a stream of nonstop questions, he pleaded, "Please, hear me out. You can ask questions afterwards." Gabriel paused. "If you have any left."

As Gabriel started to pace, Jou let out a small gasp at the white wings that were clasped tightly to his back.

"You have been here for a while-- longer than patients usually are here. Typically people are in and out in a rapid amount of time. You, on the other hand, are one of the _'rare cases'_ that take much time and energy to heal.

"The healers here have never seen a case such as yours. Your wounds weren't just superficial as the healers are accustomed.

"You have been here the equivalent of one Earthen month, but here, in this place, it equals several _years_ of healing." Gabriel turned worried eyes to Jou. "We didn't know if you were going to make it. It's been touch and go for awhile."

Gabriel continued to pace again. "Your will was most likely the only reason you are still ... 'alive' now. A few Messengers were able to ask around about you. They found out that you've been ... dead, before?" There was a questioning lilt to his voice that disappeared at Jou's nod. "You usually don't get a second chance," he murmured. "Or a third."

Gabriel visibly shook himself as he turned to directly face Jou once more. "There are a few things more we have to square away. Do you feel well enough to stand?"

Three hours later, Jou deemed himself insane. All Gabriel could talk about was Jou's apparent lack of wings. Mind, Jou still hadn't told him about the tenseness that was starting to just define all feeling in his shoulders, or that it somewhat felt like someone was pulling the skin taunt over his shoulder blades.

Jou just passed it off as the scar tissue that littered his back and arms from the injuries sustained ... beforehand.

Of course, that had been another thing that Gabriel had beat to death. The presence of any form of deformity that was not present at birth (whether it had been from a weapon, chemicals or fire) was highly rare, and for him to have so _much_ of the scar tissue was a first.

Jou still didn't believe that he was dead though. He was still walking, living, and breathing, right?

_And then the pain flared through him from his shoulders and leaked to the scar tissue, soaking the world with red as he fell to the ground, writhing in pain._

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES  
**First off, I want to give a big squeezy hug to the nine of you that reviewed. I was _really_ worried about this bunny.

**Chika of the high Mts**: Tah-dah! It's soon for me. More details will _eventually_ be reveiled. Thanks for the review!  
**anaraz**: Thanks!  
**lil-riter**: Well...the plot bunny doesn't like to be feed carrots...maybe some yaoi manga...? (ponders and wanders off to find some)  
**Yukiko-Angel**: Er...does that mean that you're surprised...and don't know what to say...? (whimper)  
**Silently Broken**: Why thank you.  
**Tayko**: It most likely will. This plot bunny attacked mean with the nametag of 'SJ' on it. And that's _not_ a jeep. And I can't tell you who was watching Jou. ...'cause I really don't know yet. (sweatdrop) I have an idea though...  
**Nachzes Black-Rider**: Er...um. I _guess_ I could have written it with Seto as the angel...but it wouldn't work out good. Who _seriously_ would get worked up over his death? (With the obvious exception of a loyal puppy and Mokuba. Yuugi too, 'cause of his heart.) Its kinda of...instramental to getting him back.  
**Hazel-Beka**: Thank you! I don't know why the morbid-bunny attacked...rather odd, really. I'm kind of unsure as to why anyone _would_ want to kill him, though I have an idea... (Jou-angel: (shivers))  
**KageAmira**: (grins) I wonder who did it too...lalalal- (Jou-angel: ...she was annoying.) Thank you though. I really couldn't write more for the first chapter...took me long enough for his death...(grins)

Well. Here was are on another story. (sigh) Damn bunnies are multiplying.

Glue


End file.
